1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to visual displays, specifically to a lighted moving ball display systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Christmas tree is one of the most popular traditions associated with the celebration of Christmas. Normally an evergreen coniferous tree that is brought into a home or used in the open, a Christmas tree is decorated with Christmas lights and colorful ornaments during the days around Christmas. Over the years, artificial Christmas trees have evolved and become popular. Most modern artificial Christmas trees are made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC) or other plastics.
Other gimmicks have developed as well. Fiber optic Christmas trees come in two major varieties; one resembles a traditional Christmas tree. One manufacturer offers “holographic mylar” trees in many hues. Tree-shaped objects made from such materials as cardboard, glass, ceramic or other materials can be found in use as tabletop decorations.
Artificial trees became increasingly popular during the late 20th century. Users of artificial Christmas trees assert that they are more convenient, and, because they are reusable, much cheaper than their natural alternative. Lighting with candles or electric lights (fairy lights) is commonly done and a tree topper, traditionally either an angel or a star, completes the ensemble.
Individual decorations vary widely, typically being an eclectic mix of family traditions and personal tastes; even a small unattractive ornament, if passed down from a parent or grandparent, may come to carry considerable emotional value and be given a place of pride on the tree. Conversely, trees decorated by professional designers for department stores and other institutions will usually have a “theme”; a set of predominant colors, multiple instances of each type of ornament, and larger decorations that may be more complicated to set up correctly. However, new lighting techniques and devices are increasing growing due to consumer demand for new and more colorful lighting displays.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages which include being limited in application, being limited in adaptability, being complex, being bulky, and being limited in use.
What is needed is a lighted moving ball display system that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.